In a typical induction system, the throttle body is disposed at a location between the air intake portion and the air distribution portion. The air intake portion typically contains a filter, and the air distribution portion typically contains a plenum, or manifold, with runners leading to the individual engine cylinders. A typical process for assembling the various parts of such an induction system together comprises mounting the throttle body on a plenum or manifold flange, and then connecting the air intake to the inlet of the throttle body. In order to minimize the extent of assembly operations that are required to fabricate an induction system, it has become desirable to integrate components.
The present invention relates to a throttle body of an induction system in which a portion of the induction system that is immediately upstream of the throttle body is integrated with a portion that is immediately downstream of the throttle body such that the throttle body must be fitted between mounting flanges that are spaced a fixed distance apart from each other. The present invention relates to a throttle body that can be expeditiously and reliably assembled into such an integrated system. Generally speaking, the present invention comprises a throttle body fabricated to have two telescopically engaged body parts that are selectively operable to a telescopically contracted condition and to a telescopically expanded condition. When its two body parts are in the telescopically contracted condition, the throttle body can be disposed between the two mounting flanges of the integrated system. The two parts are then operated to telescopically expanded condition to cause the inlet and outlet flanges of the throttle body to mate with the respective mounting flanges. A locking feature is also provided by the invention for the purpose of locking the two parts in telescopically expanded condition after the respective flanges have been mated. O-ring seals are provided between each pair of mated flanges so that a fluid-tight path for the induction flow is provided. There is also an O-ring seal between the two body parts. It is desirable to include a locking means that positively locks the two body parts in the telescopically expanded condition so that removal of the throttle body is prevented after it has been telescopically expanded and locked.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, camming means and cammed means are provided on the respective body parts for the purpose of operatively relating them such that when they are in telescopically contracted condition, relative rotation of one to the other about their co-axis will cause them to be telescopically expanded. A further feature related to the camming means and the cammed means is the provision of detent means defining the respective telescopically contracted and telescopically expanded conditions.
The present invention enables an integrated air-fuel system to be fabricated more efficiently and to be assembled with greater expediency, and it enables the throttle body to be quickly and properly located and assembled into the induction system. The invention is particularly suited for an induction system in which the throttle body must be disposed between two mounting flanges that are spaced a fixed distance apart, such as when the mounting flanges are integrated into a single part of the induction system, although it should be appreciated that the invention may be useful in other forms of induction systems.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with those already mentioned, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings illustrate a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.